1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A HDD (hard disk drive) installed in audio device used for instance while mounted in a vehicle and capable of copying the contents of a CD (compact disc) could search for and play a portion of the CD the user wants to hear, faster than a CD changer, etc.
The capacity of a music CD in such cases is approximately 760 megabytes (equal to approximately 44.1 kHz˜16 bits˜2 channels˜60 seconds˜74 minutes). The digital audio data of the CD can also be compressed to approximately one-tenth the original size by appropriate use of data compression technology.
Therefore, even a CD fully stored with music, can be compressed to approximately 80 megabytes of data, so that if a HDD (hard disk drive) of 8 gigabytes is available, then over 100 CD compact discs can be copied onto that HDD.
In other words, if the contents of a CD can be compressed onto a HDD (hard disk drive) then a much greater quantity of CDs could be handled compared for example to a vehicle mounted CD changer that handles about 10 CDs at one time. Furthermore, the desired CD can also be quickly selected and played back.
However, when 100 compact discs are copied in a system structured in this way, the same CD is sometimes mistakenly copied twice. In order to avoid such trouble, the user has no other choice but to monitor the copied CDs that requires for instance, making a note of the name of the copied CD.
However, managing 100 compact discs is very large task. Consequently, the same CD might still be mistakenly copied twice.